Kick the dance camp it up!
by Grace-1997
Summary: Jack has a good life. He is together with Kim since two months, the Wasabi Warriors bet the Black Dragons again and everything seems good. Then Rudy wants to go on a 'Karate and dance camp' with the warriors and they met their the crew of Shake it up Chicago, along with Logan who's there with his karate Dojo. What will happen when the two guys met? (Cogan, Kick!)
1. A camp?

**Hay guys! I decided to do a Crossover for Kickin' it and Shake it up and i want to hear your opinion! :D In this fan fiction it gives a Jack and a Logan, so be prepared :D It's a Kick, Cogan and Tynka story :D Well, even though it'll start a little different. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D Don't like it don't read it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Jack has a good life. He is together with Kim since two months, the Wasabi Warriors bet the Black Dragons again and everything seems good. Then Rudy wants to go on a 'Karate and dance camp' with the warriors and they met their the crew of Shake it up Chicago, along with Logan who's there with his karate Dojo. What will happen when the two guys met and will the Warriors and the Shake it up - Chicago gang be friends?**

**Chapter 1: We're going to a what?**

**With the Wasabi Warriors**

**Jack's POV:**

I just entered the Dojo to see my girlfriend Kim, sparing with Jerry.

I think, you can figure out who wins.

Kim had him on the mattress in a matter of two minutes and i started clapping amused.

Kim looked up smiling and walked up to me.

''Hey Babe.'' , i greeted her and gave her a long kiss.

Kim and i were finally happily together since two months.

It took us really long to figure out our feelings but i couldn't be more happy now.

She was the perfect girlfriend and also the best person in the world.

Couldn't imagine a live without her.

We still kissed as Jerry groaned and told us: ''Yo, guys! That's not cool, man!''

We broke apart chuckling.

''Calm down, Jerry. We can't do anything for the fact, that you don't have any luck with the girls. Besides i think the two are really cute.'' , Rudy said, coming out of his office and Kim and i blushed.

I put an arm around kim and told him: ''Thanks Rudy.''

Kim added: ''Yes, thanks but never call us cute again.''

I chuckled and kissed her hair.

Jerry just groaned again, rolled his eyes and started beating up a dummy.

''Where are Eddie and Milton?'' , Rudy asked.

''Milton wrote me a SMS, that they will come in a half hour. They have to help Phil with some accident.'' , Kim replied.

Rudy nodded and shrugged it off.

Then he said: ''Well, okay. Stay here until they come. I have to tell you guys some news.''

Jerry, Kim and I looked confused at each other.

What could that news be?

Hopefully nothing like the last time, that he won't be sensei anymore.

Rudy walked back in to the office and Jerry questioned us: ''Do you have any idea, what he's talking about?''

Kim and i shook our head.

''Not at all.'' , i answered.

''Jack, do you come with me to the lockers in the changing room? I forgot something.'' , Kim asked me, looking pleading at me.

I chuckled and nodded.

We walked in to the locker room and i just wanted to ask Kim, what she forgot as she just kissed me.

I smiled in to the kiss and kissed immediately back.

As we broke apart, she smirked at me and told me: '' I didn't want more complaining from Jerry.''

I laughed and kissed her again.

It was like heaven to kiss Kim.

Our make out session was broken by Rudy, who shouted: ''Kim, Jack! Stop eating each other faces off and come to the practice room! Eddie and Milton are there!''

I groaned and Kim laughed.

Then we walked back in to the practice room.

''What do you want to talk with us about, Rudy?'' , Eddie asked confused.

''Well, the summer holidays start in 2 weeks, you know.'' , Rudy asked and we all nodded.

How could we forget that.

''And every year there is a big karate and dance camp for the best karate dojos and best dance shows from the whole states and the U.K.?'' , Rudy asked.

We all shook our head.

I didn't know about that.

''Well, now you know. Since we bet the Black Dragons and a lot of other Dojos we're invited! We're going to the camp for four weeks!'' , Rudy exclaimed happy and we just looked strange at him.

''Why should we go to this camp?'' , Kim asked confused.

Rudy sighed.

''Because there's also a competition for the karate Dojo's and you can also learn a lot and the price are 10 000 Dollars.'' , Rudy explained, smirking.

10 000 Dollars? Oh my god!

''We're in!'' , we all cried.

**With the Shake it up crew**

**At the Shake it up- studio**

**Cece's POV:**

We were just finished with the latest show of Shake it up -Chicago and now sitting in Ty's wardrobe.

Ty and i sat on the couch, bored, while Rocky was flirting with some new dancer.

She really was desperately searching for a new boyfriend.

Ty and me not.

Well, maybe also because we were together until three weeks before, but that's a different story.

We broke up, because of a lot of reasons but we stayed friends.

Even though, it was still awkward to be alone in a room together.

I hope, Rocky's coming soon.

I looked at Ty who just was about to say something, as the door went open and Rocky barged in.

Did i mention, that Rocky thinks we still had the hots for each other?

Oh, well.

She stared at us for a couple of seconds and then exclaimed happy: ''Guys! I know now, what we're doing in the summer holidays!''

I immediately jumped up.

That was a question, that were running through my mind since weeks.

We had no clue, what to do, the whole summer!

''What is it Rocky?'' , Ty asked also curious.

''Gary told me that there is a dance and karate camp for the best dance shows and karate Dojo's in the whole states and the U.K. and guess what? We're invited? There are also dance competitions and at the Final Jam we can win 10 000 Dollars!'' , she told us, jumping up and down.

''Oh my god! That's amazing!'' , i cried excited.

This will be so cool!

Well, even if there are some weird people, who think they're so cool because they can karate but oh, well.

Ty now also stood up and grinned.

''This is going to be the most awesome summer ever!'' , he cried and we all could just nod.

Hopefully he was right.

The thing itself sounds perfect for a good summer but will it really be perfect?

**Well i hope you guys liked the first chapter! It will be a lot with jealously and drama , like always :D If you guys like it and want me to continue, please write a review! I'd be happy about every feedback i can get! :) Even if it's a crossover and i never did that before, it's going to be good, i promise! :)**


	2. Some problems

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my Crossover story! Thanks for every review i got! :) I won't update that often but i hope you guys still like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

_**Previously :**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_''Gary told me that there is a dance and karate camp for the best dance shows and karate Dojo's in the whole states and the U.K. and guess what? We're invited? There are also dance competitions and at the Final Jam we can win 10 000 Dollars!'' , she told us, jumping up and down._

_''Oh my god! That's amazing!'' , i cried excited._

_This will be so cool!_

_Well, even if there are some weird people, who think they're so cool because they can karate but oh, well._

_Ty now also stood up and grinned._

_''This is going to be the most awesome summer ever!'' , he cried and we all could just nod._

_Hopefully he was right._

_The thing itself sounds perfect for a good summer but will it really be perfect?_

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

After Rocky told us the big news about the karate and dance camp, we went home.

The car drive was really quiet.

Cece and i broke up three weeks ago and we didn't talk much since that.

Talking about awkward.

I just wanted to have my little sister back and i wasn't comfortable, to ask Tinka out , when i knew that it was like this with Cece and me.

Yes, you heard right.

I'm in love with Tinka.

I want to ask her out but...

That was actually also one of the reasons why Cece and i broke up.

She was okay with it and totally understood it but it still was really awkward, after the break up.

Rocky thought, it was because we still loved each other.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and sighed.

I had to make up with Cece before the dance camp if we all want to win this thing.

**Cece's POV:**

After Ty drove us home, i walked to my apartment and was surprised and not really pleased, that Jeremy was sitting there and Logan as well.

My mom sat at the kitchen table and grinned at me wide.

''Hello, sweetie. Come and sit down. Dinner is ready.'' , she told me.

I rolled my eyes , glared at Logan and sat down to them.

Jeremy smiled at me and asked me: ''Hey, Cece. How was Shake it up - Chicago?''

I smiled weak back and replied: '' Good. We're invited to the big karate and dance camp from the states and the U.K.''

Logan eyes suddenly went wide.

''You, too?'' , he asked in disbelieve.

I stared confused at him.

''Why should they invite you?'' , i snapped at him mad.

Logan laughed at me and replied: ''Well, it's a dance AND karate camp. Since i'm doing karate, oh wait you didn't know that but i'm in the best karate dojo here in town and we're also invited.''

''Wow, must be cool for a white belt to go there, thanks to the other dojo members.'' , i told him, sticking my tongue out.

''Well, actually Logan is a black belt and you guys will definitely have fun at this camp.'' , Georgia said to us determined and gave me a warning look to shut up.

I grumbled and looked down at my food.

Maybe the whole thing, won't be that good like i thought.

Logan was coming to that camp, too.

Urgh. Now i didn't have that much interest in it anymore.

I already had problems, with thinking about dancing with Ty at the big competition.

Well it was with the whole crew, but still.

I didn't want anything from him anymore but he was my ex after all and he's probably going to snog Tinka by then.

**With the Warriors**

**Jack's POV:**

After Rudy told us the amazing news, he said we should all go home , since he had a date and we won't do practice today.

Kim and i just walked out of the Dojo, hand in hand as she asked me: ''What do you think about the whole camp?''

I chuckled and replied: ''I think, it sounds pretty cool. Well, at least the price and i really want to meet some other black belts.''

Kim laughed and replied: ''Yes, the price sounds awesome. Besides on a real camp, there are also good places to hide and we could have some more privacy.''

I smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her.

She met me half away and we kissed long and passionate.

I smiled in to the kiss and as we broke apart i said, smirking: ''Hmmm... I think i could get used to the idea of this camp.''

She chuckled, playfully punched me in the arm and started walking again.

I shook my head laughing and followed her.

''By the way... What are we going to say to your sister? She asked us to come over at the holidays.'' , i asked her and Kim groaned.

''I don't know and i don't care. I'm just going to write her a SMS. I didn't want to go anyway. If we would've gone, than only because of her summer house in Florida.'' , she replied and started typing in her phone.

I chuckled and put an arm around her.

I looked at the SMS:

_Hey sis. Jack and i won't come over at the holidays._

''Much lovely?'' , i asked her laughing.

Kim rolled her eyes and replied: ''You know, that i don't like her. I don't have a reason to be kind.''

I just laughed again and she glared at me.

''Sorry, Babe. It's just funny that you guys can't stand each other. I mean she's only a year older than you and normally you should like each other. You're siblings.'', i told her.

She glared at me again and then snapped: ''You know exactly that we fought all the time and i just hate her! Don't even bothering to ask again!''

Then she started walking away again.

Crap. Now, i got her angry.

I caught her quick by the arm and said: ''Kim , don't be mad. I didn't mean it like this.''

She sighed and told me: ''That wasn't the first time, Jack. I know, that it's hard to understand all of this but you have to accept my decisions.''

She had tears by now in her eyes and i hugged her tight.

''I know, babe. I'm sorry. I promise you that it was the last time.'' , i replied.

It gives reason why i sometimes was like this.

I just wanted to help my girlfriend and i want her to be happy.

I can't see her like this sometimes and i really acted like a jerk sometimes.

I'm a lucky guy, that i have Kim and i really shouldn't push my luck.


	3. Yay?

**Hay guys! Sorry, that i didn't update in so long but i kinda was busy with my other stories! :/**

**Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

''Sorry, Babe. It's just funny that you guys can't stand each other. I mean she's only a year older than you and normally you should like each other. You're siblings.'', i told her.

She glared at me again and then snapped: ''You know exactly that we fought all the time and i just hate her! Don't even bothering to ask again!''

Then she started walking away again.

Crap. Now, i got her angry.

I caught her quick by the arm and said: ''Kim , don't be mad. I didn't mean it like this.''

She sighed and told me: ''That wasn't the first time, Jack. I know, that it's hard to understand all of this but you have to accept my decisions.''

She had tears by now in her eyes and i hugged her tight.

''I know, babe. I'm sorry. I promise you that it was the last time.'' , i replied.

It gives reason why i sometimes was like this.

I just wanted to help my girlfriend and i want her to be happy.

I can't see her like this sometimes and i really acted like a jerk sometimes.

I'm a lucky guy, that i have Kim and i really shouldn't push my luck.

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment, two days before the big day of the vacation**

**Cece's POV:**

I was just in my room, starting to pack my things.

Rocky didn't want to help me, since she told me already one week ago, to start.

Well, but that was ridiculous.

Besides her, i didn't know anyone, who starts packing one week before the vacation.

Well, i was kinda worried about the whole thing, since Logan was coming , too and i still didn't really was friends with Ty.

He also didn't ask Tinka out yet and Rocky said, because he was uncomfortable with it as long as we're not okay again but i didn't believe her.

Ty could ask out, who he wants.

That wasn't my problem anymore.

We broke up.

I first thought about, not going but Rocky changed my mind.

She said, it'll be okay and that i couldn't let her go alone.

Well i said okay but i still wasn't sure.

I sighed, as suddenly the door went open to my room and my eyes went wide as i saw, who went in.

Ty. What was he doing here?

He smiled weak at me and greeted me: ''Hey, red.''

I sighed.

I didn't was in to him anymore but it was still weird, when he used the nick names, he did when we were together.

''Hey.'' , i replied short.

After a while , i asked: ''What are you doing here?''

He sighed and sat down on my bed besides my suitcase, like it was still the most normal thing in the world.

''Why are we acting like this?'' , he questioned me.

I sighed and sat down besides him.

Then i replied: ''I have no idea. It's just kinda weird, right now.''

Ty shook his head and told me: ''It shouldn't be. Cece, you're like a sister to me. I didn't want to loose you because of that.''

I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I replied: ''You never lost me, Ty. You're still a part of my family. Like i said, it was just hard.''

He smiled back and then asked: ''Hey siblings fight but they stay siblings, right?''

''As always. '' , i replied and then we hugged.

It felt good, to be friends again and now, the dance camp didn't seem that bad anymore.

''What about a pizza at Crusty's to celebrate this? I'll call the others, too .'' , he asked me and i nodded.

Then we went out and to Crusty's.

**Logan's POV:**

I was in my room, packing for the camp and thinking about what'll all happen.

This was huge. My Dojo could win so much and it will be so much fun.

Even though the fact, that Sissy was also there.

I couldn't believe that Shake it up- Chicago was one of the best dance shows...

Well, Cece was dancing pretty good but still.

Oh well, but i was there with my friends and that was all, what counts.

I smiled to myself, as the door opened and Steven, one of the fighters of my Dojo came in.

''Hey dude! Want to come and grab a pizza at Crusty's? The others of the Dojo are coming to!'' , he greeted me and i grinned at him.

''Of course! I'm almost finished! Give me ten minutes!'' , i replied and he nodded, sitting down on my bed.

''Is it true?'' , he asked and i looked confused at him.

He added: ''Is it true that your ex and your ex- step- sister will also be there?''

I groaned and replied: ''Don't remind me of it. I try to forget that.''

Steven laughed.

''Well...'' , he told me. ''That will be hard, even though they're as dancers there.''

I rolled my eyes, zipped my suitcase up and then looked at him.

''Let's just go to Crusty's before i change my mind and stay at home over the vacations.'' , i said to him and he nodded.

Then we walked out and to Crusty's.

As we entered Crusty's, i groaned as i saw, who was sitting there.

There were Cece and the rest of their so called 'Gang'.

Steven also looked at them and then asked me: ''Why are you looking like that?''

As i nodded at the red head, he nodded and added: ''Oh.''

**With the Wasabi Warriors**

**Kim's POV:**

I was at the Phil's with Jack on a date.

We were really excited about the upcoming competition and camp but some alone time wasn't that bad.

Since Rudy was training us like animals for the big competition at the camp, we hadn't much of that.

Now, we were sitting at Phil's, holding hands and just enjoying each other's presence.

Until... ''Ahh, there are the most disgusting couple in the world!'' , Frank greeted us, smirking.

Jack groaned because of our ruined moment and i gave him an encouraging smile, squeezing his hand-

Then i rolled my eyes at Frank and replied, annoyed: ''Well, hello to you, to Frank. What are you doing here?''

Frank chuckled and answered: ''Well, this is a free place, isn't it. Besides you have to see me in two days for the next weeks anyway, don't you?''

I looked confused at him.

As he saw my face he added shocked: ''You didn't know, that the Black Dragons are also at the camp?''

Jack looked shocked at Frank.

''You must be kidding!'' , he told him, shocked.

Frank shook his head amused and then replied: ''No, i'm not. When , they're letting looser like you in this camp, we're coming in their without problems and we did. Well, i'll see you in two days then.''

With that he walked away and i let go of Jack's hand and let myself sink deeper in to the bench.

''Great. Just as i started to like the idea of the competition.'' , i said, groaning.

Jack looked as disgusted as me, at the thought of the Black Dragons, being at the camp.

Well, but then he grinned and took my hand again.

I looked confused at him and he told me, smirking: ''Hey, it's not that bad. Then we can see they're shocked faces again, when we kick their asses and the asses of all other Dojo's there.''

I had to laugh at his comment and then nodded.

''You're probably right. We're so much better than them.'' , i replied and he smiled at me.

Then he leaned over the table and stopped right before my lips.

''Yes we are.'' , he said and kissed me.

I smiled in to the kiss.

Just as we wanted to depend the kiss, Phil cried: ''No making out in my place!''


	4. Calm down

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews, even though i needed so long! :)  
**

**I'll try to update more often now and i hope, you're still enjoying the story! :D**

**Well, i hope you'll like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_''Great. Just as i started to like the idea of the competition.'' , i said, groaning._

_Jack looked as disgusted as me, at the thought of the Black Dragons, being at the camp._

_Well, but then he grinned and took my hand again._

_I looked confused at him and he told me, smirking: ''Hey, it's not that bad. Then we can see they're shocked faces again, when we kick their asses and the asses of all other Dojo's there.''_

_I had to laugh at his comment and then nodded._

_''You're probably right. We're so much better than them.'' , i replied and he smiled at me._

_Then he leaned over the table and stopped right before my lips._

_''Yes we are.'' , he said and kissed me._

_I smiled in to the kiss._

_Just as we wanted to depend the kiss, Phil cried: ''No making out in my place!''_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

As we entered Crusty's, i groaned as i saw, who was sitting there.

There were Cece and the rest of their so called 'Gang'.

Steven also looked at them and then asked me: ''Why are you looking like that?''

As i nodded at the red head, he nodded and added: ''Oh.''

I sighed and walked up to our other friends, hoping that they won't notice us.

To late.

Deuce greeted me: ''Logan, hey!''

I turned around, trying to hide a groan and smiled at Deuce.

I could feel Cece's glare at me and Rocky just didn't say anything.

This foreign girl and Ty were also there.

Ty just mustered me and Tinka looked with an unreadable look.

''Hey Deuce!'' , i replied, trying to not sound to annoyed.

Cece rolled her eyes.

Gosh this girl was so getting on my nerves.

Rocky smiled at me and then asked: ''What are you doing here and who is your friend?''

Steve bowed down and replied: ''I'm Steven. Nice to meet you guys. Who are you?''

Ty also seemed to found his voice again and answered: ''I'm Ty, this is Tinka, my sister Rocky and Cece, her best friend and Logan's ex- step- sister.''

He pointed at all and Steven nodded.

Cece wanted to say something, probably snap at me but luckily the rest of the Dojo just called from the other end of Crusty's : ''Logan! Steven! There you are!''

I sighed relieved and walked up to my friends, followed by Steven, who whispered to me: ''You never told me , that your ex- step- sister is such a good -looking girl!''

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes i really thought, Steven has something on his eyes.

Cece? Good- looking?

Well, okay she didn't look that bad but her personality was crap.

**Cece's POV:**

Gosh. Why did i have to see this guy so often?

I couldn't stand him and not only that i have to spend the next two weeks at the same camp as him, he was also at Crusty's right now, like me.

I groaned and Rocky looked at me odd.

''Calm down, Cece!'' , Rocky told me.

I looked at Ty, who didn't say anything.

Normally he would've defended me but now he didn't.

I thought we were friends again and he still hates Logan?

Well, okay we just made up.

Ty hold the gaze and then added, to what Rocky said: ''She's right, Cece. This is not necessary. It's been so long.''

I groaned again.

Nobody understood me.

''Why does everybody likes this ass?'' , i asked mad and then stood up and walked out of Crusty's.

**Two days later**

**With the Warriors**

**Jack's POV:**

The Warriors and me just arrived at the airport, looking for the plane we were flying with.

That was so cool! We got a privat jet!

Well, we had to share it with the Black Dragons but they were separated from us, luckily.

We had too see them soon enough for way to long at the same place.

Well, but now that i like the idea with the camp, nobody will ruin it to me.

Even Kim was coming alone, even though she didn't want to at first and i wanted to spend some fun time with my girlfriend and also some romantic time.

''Guys! Over here!'' , Rudy cried at us, who stood besides one of the pilots.

We went to him and saw, the black dragons along with their sensei Ty, also standing there.

''Follow me. I'll bring you to your jet.'' , the pilot told us and that's what he did.

Our suitcases were already brought there and so, we walked to the jet.

Frank tried to insult us but Kim just snapped back and after a while we just ignored them.

I took Kim's hand and whispered to her: ''They're not worth it.''

She nodded, grinning and then we walked hand in hand in to the plane.

''Man that's some jet, yo!'' , Jerry cried excited and we others could only nod.

It looked like the ones, celebs were flying with and it was huge for so less people, we were.

Kim and i sat down and she lied her head on my shoulder.

I chuckled and asked: ''Tired?''

She nodded and yawned.

Well, it was only 7 a.m. We had to fly early to be at the camp in time.

I chuckled again, put an arm around her and then told her: ''I thought, you wanted to have some fun with us at the plane, while the flight to the camp?''

Rudy rolled her eyes and said: ''Well, 'fun' for you guys is making out, so Kim should better sleep.''

Jerry, Milton and Eddie started laughing hard and Kim and me went bright red.

''Well, but i'm tired, too.'' , Eddie added. ''It's way to early for waking up. I want to sleep.''

Milton nodded and said: ''Eddie is right. We're all totally tired.''

Jerry then told us: ''One of us have to stay awake, yo! What if the Dragons try to do a prank on us?''

I thought about it and Jerry was right.

They will use every chance to annoy us the next two weeks.

Well, i wasn't tired since i already went to bed , really early last night and the others looked, like they were about to pass out , soon.

''I'll stay awake.'' , i said. ''I'm not tired.''

I looked down at Kim, who has already fallen asleep and chuckled.

The other guys were asleep five minutes later , too except Rudy and me.

Rudy was reading in his book, as i asked him: ''Rudy? Can i ask you for some advice?''

Rudy looked up from his book, questioning and replied: ''Sure. What's up, Jack?''

I sighed.

I had a lot on my mind lately, especially because of Kim.

''I'm just confused. I try to make all of my life work but with the new relationship with Kim and the Dojo... I sometimes have the feeling i can't just find the middle of all of this.'' , i told him honest.

I want to be there for everyone but always had the feeling i'm treating someone to low or to high.

Sure, Kim was my girlfriend but i wanted to do it right.

Rudy sighed.

''Jack, Kim and you are fresh together and that's normal. Besides you should spend more time with your girlfriend than with other friends. Just sometimes also do something with the guys, also without Kim. They're your best friends and they also want some attention from you. Kim is a strong girl, who doesn't always need you by her side. Besides, you're still training really hard, even though you get distracted in last time really soon. You should work on that. It can make you problems some day.'' , he said to me and i nodded.

I knew, Rudy was right but i just wanted to protect and help my girlfriend even though, Kim didn't need that.

She was the strongest and most awesome girl, i know.

That's one of the many reasons, why i love her.

Well, but i should really also concentrate on my other friends and also on karate again.

I may be a black belt but i wasn't the only one and if i didn't concentrate, i was lost.

I smiled at Rudy and then told him: ''You're right Rudy. I'll try my best. Thanks.''

He grinned back and replied: ''No problem. You know, that you can always come to me. I'm your sensei and i'm here to help you. This camp is also a good time to get your full concentration back.''

I nodded and then we went in to a comfortable silence.


	5. Let's go!

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews, even though i needed so long! :)  
**

**I'll try to update more often now and i hope, you're still enjoying the story! :D**

**Well, i hope you'll like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''Jack, Kim and you are fresh together and that's normal. Besides you should spend more time with your girlfriend than with other friends. Just sometimes also do something with the guys, also without Kim. They're your best friends and they also want some attention from you. Kim is a strong girl, who doesn't always need you by her side. Besides, you're still training really hard, even though you get distracted in last time really soon. You should work on that. It can make you problems some day.'' , he said to me and i nodded._

_I knew, Rudy was right but i just wanted to protect and help my girlfriend even though, Kim didn't need that._

_She was the strongest and most awesome girl, i know._

_That's one of the many reasons, why i love her._

_Well, but i should really also concentrate on my other friends and also on karate again._

_I may be a black belt but i wasn't the only one and if i didn't concentrate, i was lost._

_I smiled at Rudy and then told him: ''You're right Rudy. I'll try my best. Thanks.''_

_He grinned back and replied: ''No problem. You know, that you can always come to me. I'm your sensei and i'm here to help you. This camp is also a good time to get your full concentration back.''_

_I nodded and then we went in to a comfortable silence._

* * *

**At Chicago at the airport**

**Cece's POV:**

We were just about to go in the private jet, that took us to the camp.

I was totally excited, now that i was going there.

This was going to be awesome, even though Logan was coming along.

He won't ruin my vacations!

Rocky and i boarded the plane together and Rocky started to tell me exciting: ''I heard there is a huge museum near the camp and-''

''Rocky!'' , i cried and the rest of the crew turned around to us. ''I'm not going with you to the museum. Seriously, this is a camp where i want to have fun. Not to be bored as in school.''

Rocky pouted but i just continued walking.

We sat down, as suddenly my eyes went wide.

The crew wasn't the only one in the jet.

Little Scooter and his 'Dojo' was also there.

I turned around to Garry, who just took his seat and asked annoyed: ''What are they doing here?''

Logan seemed to spot me, too and glared at me.

I glared back and then i looked back to Garry.

Garry rolled his eyes and replied: ''They're also from Chicago and for every City it gives one jet. Get used to it, i don't know what your problem is.''

I groaned and let myself plop down to Rocky.

''And i hoped, that at least at the flight, i don't have to see this disgusting face.'', i whispered to Rocky, who rolled her eyes.

''Cece calm down. It's just one flight. It's not like, you have to spend a cabin with him or something like that.'' , she replied and i groaned.

Logan shoot a glare at me and whispered something to that stupid friend of his, who i also saw at Crusty's.

Well, the guy was actually really good looking.

What was his name?

Sascha? Stan?

He just walked up to Rocky and me and grinned at me, greeting me: ''Hey, Cece right? It's me Steven from two days ago.''

Ahhh, Steven was it.

I smiled at him and replied: ''Hey nice to see you again.''

I saw Logan, rolling his eyes and i decided to flirt a little with his friend.

He was really good looking and it seemed to annoy Logan really much.

''So... You're also at the camp? A black belt, i guess?'' , i asked him, winking.

Steven smirked and replied: ''Sadly, not yet. I'm a blue belt but i can kick some asses for you, as well.''

Rocky groaned and put some headphones in her ears, to ignore us.

I ignored her action and said: ''I'd love to see , that. I can't wait for the camp, especially now, that i have someone who protects me.''

Steven smirked, sat down besides me at the empty seat, took my hand and replied: ''It would be a honor to be your protector.''

I didn't need to see Logan's face, to know how annoyed he must be by now.

**Logan's POV:**

Steven smirked, sat down besides her at the empty seat, took her hand and replied: ''It would be a honor to be your protector.''

Gosh. Steven was so stupid.

How could he flirt with my ex- almost- step- sister?

He knew, that i hate her and i'm his best friend!

I didn't know why exactly, but it really annoyed me and i wanted to punch Steven's face right now.

How could he do that to me?

If those guys are going to have some fun together at the camp, while Steven 'protects' her, this camp is going to be horrible.

I tried to zone the flirting out but it was pretty hard since Cece talked really loud, to obviously annoy me.

Gosh, that girl is so annoying even without flirting, with my best friend.

Justin, who was sitting besides me out of my Dojo asked: ''Why are you looking like that?''

I turned my head, to the two flirty guys and Justin smirked.

''Is little Logan jealous?'' , he asked , smirking.

I shook my head quickly and snapped: ''Never! I hate this girl!''

I would never, ever want anything from Cece.

She was just plain annoying and she shouldn't start something with my best friend.

''Calm down, dude. I was just joking. I know, that she's your ex- almost- step sister.'' , Justin told me and i rolled my eyes.

''It's not only that. She's the most stupid, cruel and laziest girl i know.'' , i said out loud.

Oh crap.

I saw, Cece's, Rocky's and Steven's heads shot up.

Did i really just said that out loud?

Cece looked at me with hatress and tears in her eyes and ran to the toilet, followed by Rocky.

Steven just shook his head at me and the other dancers and people out of my dojo looked at me , questioning.

Well, except Ty, who also glared at me, as if he could kill me.

I groaned and let myself sink deeper in to the chair.

That was a great start, really.

Well, but i would never apologize to her.

This girl didn't deserve that even though it was kinda cruel, what i did.

I should watch, what i was saying.

Steven mouthed to me: 'Not-Cool-Dude.'' and looked angry at me.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I didn't want to see the looks of the others right now.


	6. Arriving at the camp

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**It's sad, that it doesn't give that much crossovers from SIU und Kickin' it but i hope you like mine and leave a lot of reviews! :)  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Cece looked at me with hatress and tears in her eyes and ran to the toilet, followed by Rocky._

_Steven just shook his head at me and the other dancers and people out of my dojo looked at me , questioning._

_Well, except Ty, who also glared at me, as if he could kill me._

_I groaned and let myself sink deeper in to the chair._

_That was a great start, really._

_Well, but i would never apologize to her._

_This girl didn't deserve that even though it was kinda cruel, what i did._

_I should watch, what i was saying._

_Steven mouthed to me: 'Not-Cool-Dude.'' and looked angry at me._

_I sighed and closed my eyes._

_I didn't want to see the looks of the others right now._

* * *

**After the jet landed**

**Cece's POV:**

After i spent almost the whole flight at the cabinet from the toilet, i went out with Rocky to take our things and then the plane already landed.

I had cried the whole flight, about what happened.

I still couldn't believe, what Logan said about me.

_''It's not only that. She's the most stupid, cruel and laziest girl i know.'' _

That sentence was repeating over and over in my head again and i felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

Rocky looked at me concerned and then told me: ''Cece, don't let this get to you. He's not worth it.''

I nodded hesitant but then tried to put a smile on my face.

I knew, that i shouldn't be that crushed.

I mean, it was only Logan but...

He really did hurt me.

More than ever before.

Then i shuddered and said to Rocky: ''He hurt me Rocky. He doesn't know anything about me and said something like this. He doesn't know, why i'm not that smart and he doesn't know my real personality. Little Scooter didn't even gave me the chance, to show it to him.''

Rocky sighed and then replied: ''I know, Cece. That's exactly, why he isn't worth it. I can't believe, he said that in front of everyone.''

Then she hugged me from the side and i nodded.

''Yeah, you're right. It just hurts.'' , i told her.

She sighed, gave me a weak smile and then replied: ''I know.''

Then Ty and Tinka walked up to us, smiling and being happy.

Did he finally ask her out?

Okay, stupid question.

Probably not, since he said he'll do it at the camp, when he has more courage.

Ty then looked at me concerned and asked: ''Is everything okay , Cece? I heard what L-''

''No, it's not but i'll get over it. This ass won't ruin the camp. I hope, his opponents will kick his asses.'', i cut him off and he chuckled.

We continued walking.

The walk to the camp was a half hour walk and wouldn't be that bad, if we wouldn't have to carry the suitcases.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder and i turned around, to see Steven, looking worried at me.

I actually wanted to flirt with him to annoy Logan and i had to say, that i didn't feel anything for him.

The fact, that his best friend acted like that, didn't make it any better.

He asked me worried: ''Cece is everything okay? I know, Logan acted like a jerk but i can't do anything for it. Are you mad at me?''

I shook my head and couldn't help but chuckle.

''Don't worry, Steven. I'm not mad at you. I just don't think that we should be friends. You're a nice guy but i need some space from your guys Dojo, especially after the thing with Logan.'' , i told him honest.

He nodded and then replied: ''Okay. It's your decision. Well, if you want someone to kick Logan's ass, just call me.''

I chuckled and nodded.

Then he walked away to Logan and the other guys of his Dojo.

Tinka said to me: ''I think, the offer isn't that bad.''

I had to laugh at that and the other three soon joined in.

**Logan's POV:**

''Don't worry, Steven. I'm not mad at you. I just don't think that we should be friends. You're a nice guy but i need some space from your guys Dojo, especially after the thing with Logan.'' , she told him and my eyes went wide.

Those guys seemed really close to each other and now, she rejected him after what i did.

I mean, yeah i was a jerk but not Steven.

Did she really want something from him?

I don't think so.

Steven replied something and then walked up to me.

Oh god. He'll probably kill me now.

I saw, Cece Ty, Rocky and Tinka laughing about something and then Steven was by me.

''Dude, i-'' , i started but he cut me off.

''That was so not cool, dude. I can understand pretty well, why Cece is so down. How could you say something like this at the plane in front of everyone? That's not something else business but yours and Cece's!'' , he told me angry.

I sighed and replied: ''Look, i'm sorry that i said it in a moment like this but i'm not sorry what i said. It's what i think about Cece and i don't think, that she thinks any better of me.''

Steven groaned and then said: ''You're sometimes so full of yourself, Logan. You can be glad, that you're my best friend.''

I rolled my eyes at that.

Steven was really ridiculous.

He didn't even know Cece for real.

I wanted to reply something, as suddenly someone cried: ''We're at the camp!''

I didn't pay attention to where we were before but now i also saw it.

''Zam!'' , i cried, at the sight.

There were a lot of wooden huts all around and somewhere behind you could see a big building.

There were also a huge stage and a lot of other things.

A karate fighting place outside was also there.

Wow.

Now , i really think, that i'll like the next two weeks.

This place was amazing and i didn't seem to be the only one, amazed.

Everybody stood there amazed and then the first started to ran up to the wooden huts and looking for free ones.

It seemed, like we were the first ones who arrived.

I can't wait to try out the outside place for karate fighting.

Well, but at first i had to find a wooden hut.

Steven seemed to think the same and so we made our way through the camp to search one, near by the big building and all the camp places near by there.


	7. Who's that guy?

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Sorry, if the updates don't come as quick as usual, i'm sick :/  
**

**Well, but i'll try my best and i hope you guys like it and leave reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Zam!'' , i cried, at the sight._

_There were a lot of wooden huts all around and somewhere behind you could see a big building._

_There were also a huge stage and a lot of other things._

_A karate fighting place outside was also there._

_Wow._

_Now , i really think, that i'll like the next two weeks._

_This place was amazing and i didn't seem to be the only one, amazed._

_Everybody stood there amazed and then the first started to ran up to the wooden huts and looking for free ones._

_It seemed, like we were the first ones who arrived._

_I can't wait to try out the outside place for karate fighting._

_Well, but at first i had to find a wooden hut._

_Steven seemed to think the same and so we made our way through the camp to search one, near by the big building and all the camp places near by there._

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

We just arrived at the camp and looked amazed around.

''This is just amazing!'' , i cried in shock and amazement.

We looked around, our suitcases still by the bus, with which we came from the airport.

The big karate fighting place was the best and there were also a big stage and everything.

Wow. This was huge.

Like really huge.

We walked around a bit but the suitcases started to get annoying.

Time to look for a cabin.

Jack looked at me questioning and then asked: ''Do you know, with who you're sharing a cabin with?''

I shook my head and then replied: ''Not yet. Well, i'm just going to look for an empty one and i'll see who's coming around, also searching for one. I'm open for everyone as long as it's no one out of the Black Dragons. Well, as long as they don't consider Frank as a girl with his behavior, i don't think that this will happen.''

Jack laughed and then nodded.

I'd love to share one with Jack but that was not allowed, of course.

No, not to do naughty things or anything.

Get your mind right.

It wouldn't be the first time, that we slept together in the same room . (ONLY sleeping)

I looked around to find a cabin, along with Jack.

Jack and Jerry quickly found a cabin, along with Milton and Eddie in one besides them.

Lucky guys. Why didn't we have a girl in the Dojo?

I looked near by them for a cabin and then opened a cabin, where only one girl was getting her things out of her suitcase.

She looked up to me, raising an eyebrow and then asked me: ''Hey. Who are you?''

Ups. Thought that cabin was empty.

Well, now i had to explain myself.

Hopefully, it's not a karate fighter.

''I'm sorry, i thought this cabin was empty. I didn't mean to just go in here. I'm just searching for a cabin, since i'm the only girl in our Dojo.'' , i told the girl, guilty.

The girl chuckled and replied: ''No problem. I also don't have a roommate. If you want to, you can sleep here. As long as you don't have anything against a dancer. I actually wanted to have a cabin on my own, but you can stay here. If i'm not mistaken, there's barely any free place anymore.''

So she's one of the dancers.

Good for me.

That could've been embarrassing for me.

Well, i didn't want to go in a cabin with one of my opponents and she seemed really nice.

I chuckled, too and replied at the girl: ''No, i don't have anything against a dancer. One of my best friends is kinda one , too and i love to share a cabin with you. What's your name?''

**Jack's POV:**

I was in mine and Jerry's cabin, unpacking.

Jerry had brought his half room and it took a lot longer than i thought.

Kim finally seemed to find a cabin for herself.

Well, one problem solved.

Maybe i should look around a bit in the camp. It seems really huge.

I just finished unpacking my suitcase and then asked Jerry: ''Hey, Jerry. Do you want to look around a bit?''

Jerry looked up from the already mess on his bed and grinned.

''Of course, i want, too!'' , he replied, chuckling.

I quickly wrote Kim a SMS:

_Hey Babe. We're going to look around at the camp. Do you want to come along and look for some hot- spots? xx_

Her answer came two minutes later:

_Sorry, i'm still unpacking and i'm about to get to know my roommate better. I'll see you at dinner okay? xx_

I sighed but tried to not complain.

I mean, i didn't know before, that she had a roommate and of course, she should get along with the girl.

Besides, we had all time of the world to do something together.

It was only the first day.

''Dude, are we going?'' , Jerry asked me, already at the door.

I quickly wrote Kim back:

_Okay. Have fun with your new roommate :) I hope , to know her soon, too :) Love you xx_

With that i put my phone in my pocket and followed Jerry outside.

We walked directly in to the direction of the karate place.

''This is so awesome, yo!'' , Jerry exclaimed totally happy and i could only nod.

This was really amazing.

''I can't wait to meet the other karate fighters!'' , i replied.

Well, the only one we knew so far were the Black Dragons from Seaford and let's just say, i rather didn't know them.

Jerry nodded.

''Also we can do so much things here. There are also a lot of workshops and also something for guitar p- Jerry, what are you looking at?'' , i asked my best friend confused, who suddenly stopped mid-tracks.

He looked kinda shocked and i asked again: ''Jerry? What are you looking at.''

He didn't say anything for a while and i looked in to the direction, he was looking.

Suddenly i also looked shocked at one guy on the karate place, fighting with someone else.

This guy.

''Dude! He looks just like you!'' , Jerry exclaimed and i could only nod.

Jerry was really loud and the two guys suddenly stared at us.

The guy, who looked just the same as me, looked as shocked as me.

Who the heck was this guy?

Why did he look exactly like me and what was he doing here?

Okay, stupid question but who was that?

* * *

**I know it's short but i hope you guys like it! :D**

**Question of the day:**

**Who's Kim's roommate? (Please also with a comment about the chapter)**

**The one's who're right are getting a shout out! :D**

**Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave reviews! :)**


	8. Get to know each other

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Haha , well you're all asking for who Kim's roommate is and you'll find it out at this chapter now :D**

**The shout outs are at the end of the chapter! :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**This chapter is longer, extra for you :)**

**R.I.P. Nelson Mandela :(**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.: I'm looking desperately for a beta - reader for disney shows like SIU , Kickin' it and Austin&Ally. If you have a fee place and maybe could beta - read me, please write me a message! :)**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

''Also we can do so much things here. There are also a lot of workshops and also something for guitar p- Jerry, what are you looking at?'' , i asked my best friend confused, who suddenly stopped mid-tracks.

He looked kinda shocked and i asked again: ''Jerry? What are you looking at.''

He didn't say anything for a while and i looked in to the direction, he was looking.

Suddenly i also looked shocked at one guy on the karate place, fighting with someone else.

This guy.

''Dude! He looks just like you!'' , Jerry exclaimed and i could only nod.

Jerry was really loud and the two guys suddenly stared at us.

The guy, who looked just the same as me, looked as shocked as me.

Who the heck was this guy?

Why did he look exactly like me and what was he doing here?

Okay, stupid question but who was that?

* * *

**A bit earlier**

**Cece's POV:**

''Finally we found two cabins!'' , i sighed relieved and we put our suitcases down in the cabins.

Rocky and Tinka could just nod.

We ran through the whole camp, looking for cabins.

Now we finally had found two.

Well, sadly there weren't any cabins for three people and now we had a problem.

''So...'' , Rocky asked. ''Who's going to sleep alone in a cabin?''

We looked at each other.

I know, that Rocky hated it, to sleep alone and that Tinka talked in her sleep.

Tinka was a really deep sleeper and she wouldn't have any problem with Rocky being there, probably.

Well and Rocky was also a deep sleeper and probably won't hear her talk.

Besides, i don't have a problem, to have a cabin for me alone.

Rocky is always compaining about me, not having any order in my room...

''I'll do it.'' , i told them, smiling. ''I don't need someone, talking in their sleep and i don't mind to have a cabin on my own.''

Tinka glared at me but Rocky looked at me questioning.

''Are you sure? I mean, what if you need someone over night, b-''

''It's okay Rocky. Everything is fine again and besides, i can always call you or come to your cabin. I'm in the cabin besides you guys. I'm perfectly fine.'' , i cut her off.

Well, i'm not perfectly fine because of what happened at the jet, but it was just Logan, i'll forget that soon and then everything is perfect.

At least i hope so.

Rocky eyed me again but Tinka already said: ''Thank you, Cece!''

I smiled at her and then my best friend also nodded.

''Fine, but don't try to kill someone in your cabin and if something is wrong, call us.'' , Rocky told me and i nodded.

I knew that she meant Logan with someone.

If i could, i probably would but he was a black belt in karate and i had no chance.

''Well, i won't kill anoyne and i will. I'm going to unpack my things now. I'll see you, when i'm finished or later at dinner.'' , i said to them and they nodded.

Then i walked out with my suitcases and to the empty cabin besides them.

I walked in and started unpacking my things.

I needed a lot time since i kinda brought almost my whole dresser.

Suddenly the door went open and i turned around, to see a blonde girl standing there.

''Hey. Who are you?'', i asked her.

She looked kinda worried at me.

''I'm sorry, i thought this cabin was empty. I didn't mean to just go in here. I'm just searching for a cabin, since i'm the only girl in our Dojo.'' , she told me guilty.

I chuckled and replied: ''No problem. I also don't have a roommate. If you want to, you can sleep here. As long as you don't have anything against a dancer. I actually wanted to have a cabin on my own, but you can stay here. If i'm not mistaken, there's barely any free place anymore.''

I already saw that she was a karate fighter.

I didn't know why, but i saw it.

She chuckled, too and replied at me: ''No, i don't have anything against a dancer. One of my best friends is kinda one , too and i love to share a cabin with you. What's your name?''

''I'm Cece. Cece Jones. Dancer at Shake it up- Chicago. You?'' , i replied, questioning.

''Kim. Kimberly Crawford. Black belt and at the Wasabi Warriors from Seaford.'' , she replied , chuckling.

My eyes widened a little .

''So far away?'' , i asked, shocked.

She chuckled.

''Yes, i'm here with my Dojo, including my boyfriend and our sensei.'' , she replied.

''Ouh, a boyfriend. Lucky girl. The last guys i dated was a total nerd and then the brother of my best friend, who's now hopelessly in love with one of my other friends.'' , i told her and we both laughed.

Then we started unpacking and after a while i asked her: ''Hey, do you want to meet up with my friends? It's almost dinner time and they will like you for sure.''

She grinned at me and then replied: ''I'd love , to.''

I chuckled and said to her: ''Well, be prepared for the craziest people, you'll ever know.''

Kim laughed and told me: ''You didn't meet the guys of my Dojo so far.''

**Logan's POV:**

I was just sparring a bit with Steven at the karate fighting place as i suddenly heard someone crying: ''Dude! He looks just like you!''

Steven and i stopped sparing and saw some latino guy standing there with...

Oh my god. A guy that looked just like me.

He stared at me as shocked as me.

''That is totally creepy.'' , Steven whispered to me and i could only nod.

I walked up to the two guys and the guy, who looked like a double from me, mustered me.

Was that a bad joke?

We stared at each other for a while and then suddenly the guy besides my kinda 'double' asked Steven and me confused: ''Who are you.''

Steven was the first who found his voice again from us two.

''I'm Steven Cotton and this is my best friend Logan, Logan Hunter. We're from the Chicao fighting Champs.'' **(AN : Stupid name, i know)** , he replied to the two guys.

I questioned them: ''Who are you?''

Why does this guy look just like me?

Said person answered: ''I'm Jack, Jack Brewer and this is my best friend Jerry Martinez. We're from the Wasabi Warriors in Seaford.''

Then we just stood there for a while again.

''Okay, that is totally creepy.'' , i said and suddenly we started laughing.

I didn't know why, but the whole situation was just really hilarious.

As we calmed down, Jack told me: ''Well, it's creepy but also kinda cool.''

We all nodded.

''I always wanted to have a double!'' , Steven cried.

''Yeah, you guys are lucky!'' , Jerry added and we just laughed again.

''Well, i'm just mentally confused right now. It's like seeing yourself in front of you. How could that be possible?'' , Jack questioned us, confused.

I was as confused as him.

''That's a good question and i seriously don't have an answer for that.'' , i replied and Jack nodded, obviously thinking about what just happened.

I was a logical person and this was everything but logical.

''Jack!'' , someone cried behind us and i turned around to see a blonde girl walking up with Cece.

Cece glared at me and the blonde girl kissed Jack as a greeting.

I guess, those guys are together.

''Little Scooter.'' , Cece greeted me bitter and Jack, Kim and Jerry looked confused at each other.

Jack held his hand out to Cece: ''Hay, i'm Jack. Kim's boyfriend. I guess you're her roommate?''

Kim nodded smiling and Jack put an arm around her.

I just glared at Cece and then replied: ''Sissy.''

Steven groaned and looked at the watch.

''I'm going to dinner now, when you guys are finished with your staring contest, you can also come.'' , he told us and then walked away, followed by Jerry who mumbled something like 'Creepy, yo'.

Jack asked us confused: ''You guys know each other?''

I nodded and answered: ''Yeah, sadly.''

Cece added: ''I almost had to call this guy my step- brother.''

I laughed.

As if she would've been the one, punished if we were siblings.

Kim looked confused at Cece and asked: ''What do you mean by that.''

Cece groaned and replied: ''Not so important. I'll explain that to you later. Let's go to dinner. Tinka and Rocky are waiting for us. They want to know you.''

Kim nodded and then looked at Jack and me.

''Are you guys coming?'' , she asked us and Jack looked at me.

I sighed but then we went to the dining hall.

* * *

**Shout out to GirlOnFire07 and the two guests, who had it right! :D**


	9. Dinner and announcements

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**For everyone, who asked why Kim and Cece didn't notice anything yet,...**

**Haha you'll see it in this chapter :D**

**Anyways here is it and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have suggestions, why Logan and Jack could look alike, write me or do it in a review but please also with a comment about the chapter! :D**

**I already have some but maybe you have something better :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''I'm going to dinner now, when you guys are finished with your staring contest, you can also come.'' , he told us and then walked away, followed by Jerry who mumbled something like 'Creepy, yo'._

_Jack asked us confused: ''You guys know each other?''_

_I nodded and answered: ''Yeah, sadly.''_

_Cece added: ''I almost had to call this guy my step- brother.''_

_I laughed._

_As if she would've been the one, punished if we were siblings._

_Kim looked confused at Cece and asked: ''What do you mean by that.''_

_Cece groaned and replied: ''Not so important. I'll explain that to you later. Let's go to dinner. Tinka and Rocky are waiting for us. They want to know you.''_

_Kim nodded and then looked at Jack and me._

_''Are you guys coming?'' , she asked us and Jack looked at me._

_I sighed but then we went to the dining hall._

* * *

**On the way to the dining hall**

**Jack's POV:**

Kim, Cece, Logan and me were on our way to the dining hall.

The girls were walking ahead of us and Logan and me behind.

I still couldn't believe, that this guy looks exactly like me.

That is totally creepy but somehow really cool and exciting.

He was also a karate fighter.

The girls were chatting away and Logan suddenly asked me: ''Well, it's obvious that you're together with Kim but how did you guys come together?''

I chuckled and thought about the at first pretty crazy relationship between Kim and me.

I just wanted to tell Logan, what exactly happened as suddenly the both girls turned around totally shocked.

We stopped and they looked at us shocked.

What was wrong?

Cece exclaimed shocked: ''You guys look like twins!''

Kim could only nod.

Logan and i looked at each other and then bursted out in laughter.

They only noticed it , yet?

Kim and Cece looked offended at us.

''That's not funny, guys!'' , Kim cried angry and Cece nodded.

After Logan and i calmed down, i told the girls, apologetically: ''Sorry, it's just funny that you noticed it only yet, guys. I mean, Jerry almost passed out as he saw Logan for the first time, because he looked exactly like me!''

**Cece's POV:**

After Jack and Logan had stopped laughing, Jack told us apologetically: ''Sorry, it's just funny that you noticed it only yet, guys. I mean, Jerry almost passed out as he saw Logan for the first time, because he looked exactly like me!''

Well, okay the guys may were right.

Normally, we should have noticed that before but it was really crazy.

Logan still had to hold back the laughter , but Kim and i couldn't help but chuckle, too.

As if Logan knew my next question, he added: ''We have no idea why. Well, it's kinda creepy but also cool. Like we're twins.''

As if i hadn't said that already.

I rolled my eyes and wanted to say something, as suddenly an announcement came through the speakers.

''All the karate fighters please to the dinning hall for dinner and for an important announcement! All the karate fighters please to the dinning hall for dinner and for an important announcement!'' , the voice from the speakers said.

We looked at each other and then hurried to go to the dining hall.

Rocky , Ty and Tinka also just entered.

''Hey guys!'' , i greeted them and walked up to them.

They smiled at me and greeted back.

Their faces went in to a frown, as soon as they saw Jack and Logan.

Kim and Jack also came up to them, while Logan went back to his friends.

Jack looked confused after him and i just shrugged.

The better it is.

If it wasn't for Kim and Jack, i would've just let him stay alone at the karate place, there.

I introduced them to my friends and then Jack asked us: ''Do you want to sit with us guys? Then you can also meet Jerry and the others!''

We all nodded and walked up to the table, where their friends sat.

On the way there, Rocky asked me: ''Why was Logan with you guys and why the heck does this Jack look exactly like him?''

I rolled my eyes and replied: ''Him and Jack met at this stupid karate place. Kim is my new roommate and she looked for her boyfriend a.k.a. Jack, who also talked to Logan. I have no idea, why they look alike and they don't have an idea, either.

Rocky nodded but still looked confused.

''Well,... Did Logan apologize to you?'' , she questioned me and i laughed, bitter.

That must've been a joke.

Logan? Apologizing to me? Never.

''I think, he would rather die, than apologize to me. He's a total jerk and i hate this guy.'' , i told her and she sighed.

Then we arrived at the table with Kim's and Jack's friends.

They introduced us to Milton, Eddie and Rudy and then we sat down.

Jerry also sat there but Steven was at the table of Logan's dojo as well.

I looked around.

''Where are the other dancers?'' , i asked confused.

Ty shrugged and replied: ''Someone told me that it gave some troubles with Shake it up- San Francisco and the other dancers are just trying to calm Gary down or are to angry to come to dinner.''

Tinka added: ''One of the old dancers from us is there now and he insulted someone from us, who he had problems with before anyway. Nothing that serious but Gary was angry, of the less loyalty of one of our old dancers.''

I nodded.

Then suddenly Rudy, the sensei asked: ''Do you have many contact with other dancing shows?''

We all thought about the answer.

''Well,... Not that much but we know a lot of them because of that big competition we had once and Shake it up- New York, was over at Chicago once.'' , i replied.

Rocky, Ty and Tinka nodded.

Then Rocky questioned the karate fighters: ''What about you?''

Kim groaned at that and i raised an eyebrow at her.

''The only other Dojo we really have contact, to are the Black Dragons and we can't stand them. They're so full of their selfs and just stupid.'' , Kim told us and i had to chuckle at the imagination of those 'Black Dragons'.

After that we just started talking about random things and i soon started to like the 'Wasabi Warriors'.

They were pretty cool and you could see how close they were.

Well, they weren't as much as our dance-crew so it was easier for them to get close with everyone.

I really wanted to know, what the thing with Shake it up- San Francisco was.

It seemed not that bad but i still knew Ruwen, the guy who moved there and got in there.

I never really liked him but that was rude, even for him.

We girls were caught up in a conversation about shoes after we finished eating, as suddenly an announcement came again.

''Hello fighters and dancers! I hope you all had a nice first day with unpacking and first looks at the places here.'' , the announcement speaker said and you could hear a few groans from people at the dining hall but also some chuckles.

The boy/man continued: ''Well, if you ask yourself: ''I want to see that good looking 20 years old boy named Dustin, that announces here all the time'', don't worry! Tomorrow we'll see each other at the first morning session! I'm your host or better said your man for all. If you have a problem, just came to me. We also have people here, if you have problems with something else or just need someone to talk. We have a big karate fighting place and a huge stage. Well and the best of all: We decided to add a third thing here. It will also give karaoke nights!''

The whole hall was filled with cheering and everything.

I was excited, too.

I love singing.

''Well, we also have campfires every second night. Well, but now to the not so cool things. You all have to be in your cabins at half past eleven p.m. Alone with your roommate with no one else. If it gives problems in the night, we also have nurses here or the staff, you can go to.''

Groans were heard all around the hall.

''If you hurt someone or break any rules, you have three chances. At the third strike, you have to go home. Well and other than that, the normal rules. Be nice to each other, have fun, don't try to break anything and so on. I'll see you guys tomorrow and i all wish you a good night! The first dates of competitions and jams and so on will come tomorrow! '' , Dustin finished his speech and then the speakers went off.

Well, except the thing with when we have to be in our cabin, it sounded awesome.

I got more and more excited about the next two weeks.


	10. Waking up

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**I hope you like the story and maybe also get a look at my other stories :)**

**Well, enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: If you may could make a cover image for this story or know someone, who could do it: Please PM me! :)**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

The whole hall was filled with cheering and everything.

I was excited, too.

I love singing.

''Well, we also have campfires every second night. Well, but now to the not so cool things. You all have to be in your cabins at half past eleven p.m. Alone with your roommate with no one else. If it gives problems in the night, we also have nurses here or the staff, you can go to.''

Groans were heard all around the hall.

''If you hurt someone or break any rules, you have three chances. At the third strike, you have to go home. Well and other than that, the normal rules. Be nice to each other, have fun, don't try to break anything and so on. I'll see you guys tomorrow and i all wish you a good night! The first dates of competitions and jams and so on will come tomorrow! '' , Dustin finished his speech and then the speakers went off.

Well, except the thing with when we have to be in our cabin, it sounded awesome.

I got more and more excited about the next two weeks.

* * *

**The next morning **

**Rocky's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, in the bed of my cabin with Tinka by my alarm clock.

I groaned. Normally i was an early bird but yesterday was a long day and i just wanted to sleep for a hour more.

Well, but i had to wake up.

Either that or i miss breakfast and my stomach was growling.

Besides breakfast was the most important meal at the day.

I sighed and sat up on my bed, to see that Tinka was still asleep.

Then the door to the cabin went open and Cece and Kim came in.

''Morning Rocky!'' , they greeted me in union.

I smiled at them.

I was really glad, that Cece found such a nice roommate. Kim was pretty cool.

Besides, now i didn't have to be sorry for not going with her in a cabin.

I loved Cece to death, but we both knew that that wouldn't work.

''Hey guys!'' , i replied.

Kim looked at Tinka with an raised eyebrow and asked: ''She's still asleep?''

I nodded and replied: ''I just wanted to wake her up.''

I walked over to her bed, as she suddenly started to talk in her sleep.

''Ty... Ty...'' , she started saying and my eyes went wide.

Why the heck was she dreaming about my brother and it sounded... dreamy like...

''Ty... Please don't go... I love you!'' , she screamed and my eyes went wide.

Cece looked like she almost bursted out in to laughter.

Wait? Laughter?

Tinka was dreaming about my brother and her EX!

I was totally shocked.

Tinka was in love with my brother?!

''Seems like Ty has nothing to worry about.'' , Cece said and i looked even more confused at her.

What the heck did she mean?

I wanted to ask her that as Tinka woke up.

We all looked at her puzzled and she looked at us confused.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' , she asked.

Kim laughed and replied: ''Oh nothing... Just because of your declaration of love to Rocky's brother in your dreams.''

Tinka's eyes went wide and she stared at Cece terrified who just laughed,

''Hey, it's cool. I'm not angry. Besides he is my ex anyway and he likes you, too.'' , she told Tinka.

My eyes widened again.

''That was the reason you guys broke up?'' , i asked in shock.

My best friend nodded and then replied: ''Yup. Well, i don't feel that way anymore for him and he's head over heels for you Tinka.''

**Cece's POV:**

''That was the reason you guys broke up?'' , Rocky asked me in shock

I nodded and then replied: ''Yup. Well, i don't feel that way anymore for him and he's head over heels for you Tinka.''

It was true. Ty would creep out of happiness, if he finds that out.

I definitely had to talk to him soon.

Ty had to know that.

Kim then added: ''Well, besides you're not the only one talking in your sleep with declarations of love.''

I quickly glared at her.

I knew, she could only talk about me and nobody could know about my dream!

I didn't even know, why i had it.

Rocky and Tinka looked confused at Kim and i glared at her again.

She quickly added: ''I'm talking and dreaming about Jack all the time. Well, talking even in my sleep.''

Rocky laughed at that and they seemed to believe us, luckily.

''Yeah, but Jack is your boyfriend.'' , Tinka told her and i rolled my eyes.

Those guys will also be together soon.

I'll take care of that.

''Well, now get finally changed! We want to go to breakfast!'' , i exclaimed to them, trying to change the subject.

Rocky rolled her eyes at me and then replied: ''You can go ahead. Tinka and i'll be there soon, too.''

Kim and I nodded and then made our way out of the cabin.

We started to walk to the big hall, as Kim said to me: ''What exactly did you dream? I mean-''

I quickly cut her off: ''It's not important, okay? I don't know why i dreamed it, but it's not true!''

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything anymore.

Good girl. I hated it to discuss things like this.

''Hey girls!'' , Jack cried to us from behind and we turned around to see him and Logan walk up to us.

**Logan's POV:**

Jack and i were just on our way from our cabin (Steven and Jerry wanted to be in one together, now) to the big hall for breakfast, as we saw Kim and Cece walking ahead of us.

I didn't tell it Jack, since i didn't want to talk to Cece again but he had already noticed them.

''Hey girls!'' , Jack cried to them and they turned around.

Kim smiled widely at us and Cece glared at me.

So much about not having anything to do with her while this camp.

Kim greeted Jack with a kiss and then he asked the girls :''How was your first night at the cabin?''

Cece replied, chuckling: ''We slept like stones. It was pretty comfortable even though, i miss my bed at home.''

Yeah i miss home, too where i didn't have to deal with the red head.

Kim and Jack saw the glares, we shot at each other and Kim groaned.

''Couldn't you guys not at least do, like you could stand each other?'' , she asked annoyed.

''No. I could never do like i'd like Sissy.'' , i replied and Jack now also groaned.

''I have no idea so far, what happened between you guys but we're at this camp to have fun and not to see you guys freaking out because of each other!'' , he exclaimed , also annoyed.

Cece rolled her eyes at him, flipped her hair back and then replied: ''Let's just go, eat breakfast. I don't want to talk about this. It's not worth it.''

I rolled my eyes at her but didn't complain.

I didn't want to talk about it either.

Especially not with Cece, there.

Maybe with Jack alone, to explain him what happened but not, when she was also there.

Not that i would have anything to hide.


	11. Co- hosts and girlfriends

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**I really try to update ASAP but it's not always easy :D**

**Well, but i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: If you may could make a cover image for this story or know someone, who could do it: Please PM me! :)**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

Yeah i miss home, too where i didn't have to deal with the red head.

Kim and Jack saw the glares, we shot at each other and Kim groaned.

''Couldn't you guys not at least do, like you could stand each other?'' , she asked annoyed.

''No. I could never do like i'd like Sissy.'' , i replied and Jack now also groaned.

''I have no idea so far, what happened between you guys but we're at this camp to have fun and not to see you guys freaking out because of each other!'' , he exclaimed , also annoyed.

Cece rolled her eyes at him, flipped her hair back and then replied: ''Let's just go, eat breakfast. I don't want to talk about this. It's not worth it.''

I rolled my eyes at her but didn't complain.

I didn't want to talk about it either.

Especially not with Cece, there.

Maybe with Jack alone, to explain him what happened but not, when she was also there.

Not that i would have anything to hide.

* * *

**After breakfast at the dining hall**

**Ty's POV:**

We were all still sitting at the dining hall after break fast, now with the other dancers from Shake it up- Chicago and also the Dojo from Jack and the other guys.

The Wasabi Warriors were pretty cool and Gary and Rudy also got along, even though Rudy is kinda nicer than Gary.

Don't you tell him that.

I would loose my job, if he knew, so don't!

Well, i was sitting besides Tinka, lost in thoughts as she was chatting away with Rocky.

Tinka looked so good today.

Okay she looked always good but i was just like, wow because of her.

I wished, i could finally find the courage to ask her out.

I didn't have anything to loose right?

Well, except the friendship with her.

I groaned inside. Why did i chicken out?

Cece was sitting across from me with Kim, talking.

Why was it so easy to ask her out but it was so hard to ask Tinka out?

Cece suddenly looked up and met my gaze.

Then she looked at Tinka and rolled her eyes.

What was wrong with that girl?

Then she suddenly took her phone out and typed something in.

One minute later, my phone vibrated with a SMS from her:

_Just finally ask her out! She talked in her sleep about you and believe me, she likes you, too!_

My eyes went wide.

Tinka dreamed about me and like it seems it wasn't a nightmare?

Wow. Okay, maybe i should really ask her out.

I just wanted to talk to Tinka, as suddenly an announcement came again.

''Hello, fighters and dancers! Sorry, that you still have to wait to see my pretty face but i had to clear something up! Well, but we soon start with the first workshops... Today we will have a half day karate workshop and a half day dancing workshops, since not everything is ready yet and not all the animators are here. Well, but we have the whole day other workshops like for drum- lessons, guitar players, singers and so on but only on special times so set yourself on the list before it's full!'' , Dustin, the host started.

A few cheers came in the hall and also some disappointed looks.

''So... I still have a few other announcements.''

Everybody got silent again.

''Well, first of all: Guys, we already had a big fight yesterday and seriously that wasn't cool. We're all here, to have fun and don't let yourself ruin the best camp ever. I'm here since i'm 12, that's my first time as a host, but i know how annoying some people can be but why don't we just lay aside all the fighting and enjoy this camp? I'd love that and i'm pretty sure, i'm not the only one. The only fights i want to see here are while the karate practices or competitions.''

A few cheers came again and a lot of nods.

I could only agree.

Fighting was really annoying and it kinda destroyed the mood in the camp.

I looked at Cece and Logan. Those two were the perfect example.

''Second point: Since it's really lonely as the only official host of here, i thought i look for some help from the hosts of the dance shows. Like a co- host for me. He's free from all activities, is also allowed to give strikes and he has more than just a bit to say in this camp. Well, like you heard, i decided to choose an other boy, sorry girls but i need a dude at my side for co- hosting.''

Jerry chuckled and then said: ''Or he just had to many girlfriends and since he's bi , he needs a boyfriend now. Some guys talked about it earlier.''

I rolled my eyes at Jerry.

I didn't know that Dustin was bi but what's the big deal?

It would be still awesome to be his co- host.

Dustin told us through the speakers: ''Who ever said that, that's not true. Well, yes i'm bi but that has nothing to do with my decision. Besides, homophobic people are also not allowed at the camp. Well, but that's not the deal. Anyway i thought a lot of time and looked through all the awesome dance shows, that'll be here and one dance show caught my eye, because of it's funny and almost as good looking host as me.''

Everyone waited for him to continue.

''No gasps? Yes, it gives people who are almost as good looking at me and i decided to have... Tyler Blue from Shake it up- Chicago as my co- host!'' , he shouted through the speakers.

Wait. What? Me?

I excepted much, but not that.

Everyone started cheering and i was still shocked.

Oh my god! That was so cool!

Then Dustin added: ''Well, of course, only if you want to! If yes, i'll look for you in two hours and want to have your answer! At the black board are for all the others the informations for the day and the lists for the workshops! I see you guys later!''

Then the speakers went off and suddenly the whole table, where i was sitting was cheering again.

The whole dance crew and the karate guys and so on came to me and congratulated me.

''That is great! Congratulations big brother!'' , Rocky told me and hugged me tight, as the last one from all.

I still didn't believe it but i was happy.

Now i also had to say something here and it was always my dream, since i started hosting at Shake it up- Chicago to host somewhere bigger.

That was my big chance and i would definitely take it.

After everyone congratulated me, Tinka sat back down to me and then asked: ''You will say yes of course, don't you?''

I chuckled and nodded.

''Of course i will! This is so huge!'' , i replied, grinning.

Everybody cheered again and i shook my head, laughing.

Then suddenly something hit me.

Before Dustin came with the announcement, i wanted to talk to Tinka.

I turned to Tinka again and asked her: ''Can we talk outside?''

**Tinka's POV:**

Ty turned back to me and asked me: ''Can we talk outside?''

I looked confused at him but nodded.

What did he want to talk about with me?

Did he already know, that i'm in love with him?

Will he laugh about me?

Maybe it was a totally other subject, what he wanted to talk about.

I meant, he was now the co- host of the dance and karate camp, he probably had other things in his mind.

We talked outside, away from the others who were chatting away again and to the field before the hall.

As we arrived there, i questioned Ty a bit worried: ''What do you want to talk about?''

Ty looked at me, as if he was debating if he should really say something.

What was that all about?

He should finally spill the beans!

Then he took a deep breath and started: ''Tinka... Someone told me that you maybe kinda have a crush on me...''

My eyes widened.

I'm so going to kill this girls!

How could they've told him?

He will hate me!

As Ty saw my expression, he quickly added: ''And maybe i kinda have a crush on you, too.''

Now my eyes widened even more.

He liked me , too?

Oh my god! That was amazing!

''You do?'' , i asked him in disbelieve and he nodded hesitant.

''Yes, that was the actual reason why Cece and i broke up Tinka. I love you and it just wasn't right anymore to be together with Cece as long as i love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?'', he replied, hopefully and my heart skipped a beat.

He wanted to be together with me.

He really broke up with Cece because of me.

I couldn't believe it but i was happy.

I smiled and answered: ''Of course i want to be your girlfriend, Ty.''

Ty smiled and then he put his arms around me, while my hands wandered in to his hair.

Then we both leaned in and kissed.

Fireworks, electricity, everything.

The kiss was amazing.

Okay, this camp was getting more and more awesome by every second.

* * *

**Sooo :D I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**A bit Tynka :D**

**Well, i'll try to make the chapters at least 1500 words now and longer, so you have more to read! :D**

**I'd love to hear your opinion about the chapter in reviews! :)**


	12. So much to explain and show

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Here's a new chapter from me! :)**

**Thanks to LadyGuilt for brainstorming until in my case 4 in the morning for some really good ideas for the story! :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Tinka's POV:**_

_''You do?'' , i asked him in disbelieve and he nodded hesitant._

_''Yes, that was the actual reason why Cece and i broke up Tinka. I love you and it just wasn't right anymore to be together with Cece as long as i love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?'', he replied, hopefully and my heart skipped a beat._

_He wanted to be together with me._

_He really broke up with Cece because of me._

_I couldn't believe it but i was happy._

_I smiled and answered: ''Of course i want to be your girlfriend, Ty.''_

_Ty smiled and then he put his arms around me, while my hands wandered in to his hair._

_Then we both leaned in and kissed._

_Fireworks, electricity, everything._

_The kiss was amazing._

_Okay, this camp was getting more and more awesome by every second._

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky and i just went out of the dining hall, to see Ty and Tinka , making out.

The karate fighters had their workshops at first and even though karate was pretty cool , way much cooler than badminton or so, we just wanted to take the time to relax a bit.

Kim and Jack rushed immediately to the first workshop, after taking their things.

My best friend looked really disgusted at the sight and i just chuckled.

I wasn't jealous at all and i was glad that Ty found the right person, now.

It didn't make sense to stay together, when he's in to someone else and it only made things awkward.

''Gross!'' , Rocky exclaimed annoyed, as they still didn't notice us.

Ty and Tinka quickly broke apart blushing and i had to held back my laughter.

''Congratulations guys!'' , i told them and Ty smiled at me, putting an arm around Tinka.

Those guys were really cute.

''Thanks , Cece.'' , Ty replied and Rocky still made a face.

I chuckled and punched her playfully in the shoulder.

''Don't be so uptight, Rocky!'' , i told her, laughing and she just crossed her arms.

Ty looked a bit terrified at her and then Rocky just laughed.

She took the two in to a hug and said to them: ''I was just messing around with you. Congratulations guys but please don't make out in front of me!''

They broke apart laughing and i smiled.

''Well,...'' , Ty told us. ''I have to catch up with this Dustin guy soon. I'll see you later, guys.''

He then kissed Tinka short and walked away.

Tinka was bright red by now and i just chuckled again.

''I was right and you first didn't want to believe me.'' , i told Tinka and Tinka rolled her eyes.

''I was just love- struck. I never thought, that you guys would break up in the first place.'' , she replied and i didn't say anything.

I already knew, that everybody was surprised as Ty and i broke up.

I didn't need to have that conversation again.

It was just stupid and thanks to that stupid dream, i already had enough to think about.

''Well,...'' , Rocky said after a while. ''How about we look around a bit before the workshops are starting?''

''Sounds like a good plan.'' , i replied, grinning and then added: ''Let's go!''

**Logan's POV:**

I just went to my first karate workshop with Jack, Steven, Kim, Stacy (the girl in our Dojo) and Jerry, who i met, after going out of the hall.

Jack and i were walking ahead, talking again and talking about random things.

The girls were chatting away behind us and Jerry and Steven fooled around as the last ones.

''So...'' , Jack started and i looked at him , questioning. ''Why exactly do you and Cece hate each other so much?''

I groaned at the thought at my annoying ex- almost- step sister.

''Long story short, we're at bad terms since we met because she's cruel to me and she's the worst employe i ever had at the food court, i'm the manager off. Then our parents almost married what they thanks to god, didn't and after i dated her best friend for a shirt time, i actually luckily never had to see her again until yesterday.'' , i replied to him and Jack looked a bit confused.

Well, it was really short for the long time, i had to see her because of our parents and now again because of this camp.

''Okaaay.'' , he said, not really getting the situation. ''This was confusing but i'm not really sure anymore, if i want to know the whole story.''

I sighed relived and then told him: ''And i don't really want to tell it. I just can't stand Cece and i don't want to have anything to do with her. You don't really need to know more.''

Jack rolled his eyes but nodded, not really knowing what to say.

''Fine but you know, it's really annoying. You guys are like an old married couple.'' , he replied and i rolled my eyes.

Cece and me? Old married couple? Never.

''I don't want to see you, with a person you can't stand. It's not easy to pretend, that you like someone, if you can't stand them. Cece is one of those persons for me and i don't even want to pretend.'' , i explained to him and after that he just stood silent.

He clearly didn't get the situation.

**At the stage**

**Dustin's POV:**

I was just on the stage for the jams, sitting there and trying to kill some time until i could finally look for this Tyler Blue.

He seemed perfect as my co- host and let's just say with 20 it's not that funny, to be always with people over 40.

Besides, i'm pretty sure, he'll love it to be my co- host.

Shake it up- Chicago was big but this? Huge!

I sighed. If i could've showed myself already, i wouldn't be so bored right now but i'm not allowed to show myself until the campfire starts.

It should be a ''surprise''.

I really love this guys, who are organizing this camp every year but it is pretty annoying to be two days alone, walking around like someone who never had friends and has to wait for the final chance to do something real.

I groaned and put my chin on my hand.

Then i suddenly saw Tyler Blue just walking pass the stage, looking for someone.

I jumped of the stage and cried: ''Ty!''

He turned around and looked at me questioning.

I chuckled, walked up to him and stretched a hand out to him, explaining to him: ''It's me , Dustin. The host of this camp.''

The guy broke out in to a grin and shook my hand.

''Nice to meet you Dustin. I feel honored, that you chose me as your co- host.'' , he told me and i chuckled.

Good thing, that he wanted to do it.

I didn't have anyone else in my mind and when i once made my decision, i hated to change it.

''Thanks for doing it. Gosh, i'm glad to finally meet someone, near my age. They told me , i can't show up to anyone until the campfire tonight. You're 18, right?'' , i replied and he nodded.

''Yes, i am. We only have two years difference, if i heard it right in your announcement.'' , he said and i nodded.

Wow, the guy actually remembers what i said.

Plus point for him.

''Well...'' , i told him grinning. ''How about i show you around a bit in the camp and what the hosts are actually allowed to do, all? Believe me, you won't regret your decision!''

Ty chuckled and replied: ''Sounds good to me. I don't have anything to do anyway, since i'm free from all activities. Not that i need them.''

I laughed . Those guy were a bit full of himself , just like me.

We both walked off.

We still had a lot to plan.

I want to do something special at the campfire night and i need some help.

Alone it would only be half as much fun because someone has to know, what's going on if it should work.

Ever heard of... No, i'm not going to tell you that.

You see that tonight.

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter for today! :D **

**I hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Random question: Can you tell me , without looking in to earlier chapters, what the name of the Dojo is, Logan is in?**


	13. Overprotective brother

_**This chapter is made by my dad, LadyGuilt and me. Well, i wrote it but without the genius ideas of those two people it would only be as half as funny :D**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Here's a new chapter from me! :)**

**We're soon at the 100 reviews! Can we hit them with this chapter? :D**

**Well, i can promise you, this chapter will be really funny and that thanks to said two persons over there :)**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: There won't be relationship changes or so over the chapter!**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Dustin's POV:**_

_''Well...'' , i told him grinning. ''How about i show you around a bit in the camp and what the hosts are actually allowed to do, all? Believe me, you won't regret your decision!''_

_Ty chuckled and replied: ''Sounds good to me. I don't have anything to do anyway, since i'm free from all activities. Not that i need them.''_

_I laughed . Those guy were a bit full of himself , just like me._

_We both walked off._

_We still had a lot to plan._

_I want to do something special at the campfire night and i need some help._

_Alone it would only be half as much fun because someone has to know, what's going on if it should work._

_Ever heard of... No, i'm not going to tell you that._

_You see that tonight._

* * *

**A bit later**

**Ty's POV:**

Dustin was just showing me around a bit and i had to say, that he really didn't promise to much.

Being a host had a lot of advantages and now i could finally skip things, without getting kicked out.

I hated it to follow a schedule with workshops and so on.

I was doing this camp for me and not for other people.

Well, the dancing maybe also for Tinka...

I smiled at the thought of my new girlfriend.

That camp really couldn't get any better.

It was already perfect.

''Well, Ty . That was everything. The dance workshops are almost starting and we still have to do some things, if you w-''

Suddenly he stopped talking and i looked confused at him.

He stared at something else and i looked in to the direction.

''Dustin? What's wrong?'' , i asked him confused.

I looked in to his direction and saw my sister, Cece and Tinka standing there.

Dustin stared at... Cece?

Why was he staring at Cece.

Suddenly then he questioned me: ''Who's that red haired chick over there from SIU Chicago?''

So he was looking at Cece.

I kinda got angry he was checking her out and nobody was checking my little sister out, like this.

Well, literally little sister but if i told him, that she was my ex...

I looked a bit odd at him and then replied: ''Her name is Cece and she's my e- one of my best friends.''

Dustin looked even more interested now.

Okay, i definitely not like that look.

He looked at her with more interest now and then asked : ''Does she have a boyfriend?

Well, lying was stupid.

It was not, like i still had feelings for Cece but it's annoying, that he looked at her like that.

I didn't have anything against Dustin but that guy was pretty full of himself and nothing for Cece.

She needed someone, who wasn't always looking at himself and thinking about how great he is.

I replied, mad: ''No, she doesn't. Her last boyfriend was me.''

Dustin then looked slightly confused at me and started questioning me again: '' Wow, you really got a great goal there. Why did you let her fall?''

Yeah a great goal, for someone who really likes her.

My heart was taken by an other girl, who was standing besides her.

I replied: '' Didn't work out. I'm in love with an other girl.''

Then Dustin suddenly grinned.

I didn't like this grin.

He asked me: ''So you won't mind if i ask her out?''

What?

As if in a reflex i half-shouted: ''No! You can't ask her out!''

Now , the guy looked obviously confused.

That was a stupid outburst but what should i do?

Dustin asked me, confused: ''Why not? Do you still have feelings for her?''

''No! I don't have feelings for her. She's like a sister to me.'', i replied quick.

I shouldn't talk to much.

That guy won't let this down but i had to do something!

Now Dustin got even more confused and questioned me: ''So you dated your sister?''

That sounded so freaking wrong but it was kinda true.

Well, but i couldn't let him know that.

I shook my head and replied: ''Let's just say she had someone so much better already and not people who are so full of their selfs.''

It was true.

My little sister deserved something better than a host, who was depressed because he had to spend two days alone and tries to get a girlfriend through announcements.

Or a boyfriend.

Dustin laughed and told me: ''No offense, dude but you're not better. Besides, what would be so wrong if she has a new boyfriend? She's not your problem anymore.''

Problem? God, that guy really had no sensitive side.

Or at least, he didn't show it.

Well, but what should i do?

If i say, he should not, he would still say i had feelings for her, what was so not true.

I loved Tinka.

I just wanted to reply Dustin, as said person came up to us followed by Rocky and Cece.

Tinka smiled at me and greeted me : ''Hey.''

I smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her short.

We were only together for a few hours but i really love this girl to death.

I put an arm around her and noticed Cece, staring at Dustin.

''Do you want to introduce us to your new friend, Ty?'' , she asked with interest and Dustin grinned.

Oh god.

I know this grin.

I was a player myself.

That guy was nothing for Cece or for any girl or boy here.

He would break her heart and she didn't seem to notice it.

He bowed down in front of Cece and replied: ''I'm Dustin. Also known, as the host from here and i heard that you're Cece?''

**Cece's POV:**

He bowed down in front of me and replied: ''I'm Dustin. Also known, as the host from here and i heard that you're Cece?''

I giggled and nodded.

Gosh, was that guy cute.

Ty rolled his eyes at him and Dustin just smiled at me.

''I'm Rocky and i'm away leaving you flirting and alone.'' , my best friend told us and disappeared.

I looked pleading at Tinka , who seemed to get the hint.

She said to Ty: ''Come on, Ty. I want to go to my first workshop and if you don't go there yourself, you should at least walk me there.''

Ty grumbled something but then let himself lead away from Dustin and me.

Dustin grinned at me and held his arm out to me and then asked: ''Well, do you want me to walk you to your workshop and maybe after that, i show you the best spots here in the camp?''

I only giggled again, nodding and taking his arm.

Maybe he could also finally distract me from my stupid dream.

On the way to the workshop, Dustin and i started talking.

''So, you're from Shake it up- Chicago, where Ty also is?'' , he asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

''Yeah, i'm dancing there since three years with my best friend Rocky and Tinka. Ty is only there since a short time.'' , i replied and Dustin nodded.

Then he suddenly had a smirk on his face but it was as soon disappeared as it came.

I was probably just imagining things.

That guy was pretty nice and not someone with a bad smirk.

''Ty told me, you guys were together.'' , he told me and i nodded.

That subject was brought up to often and i couldn't hear it anymore.

''Yeah, but that's the past. I don't have feelings for him anymore and he doesn't have some for me. I'm a single lady.'' , i said to him and that was the total truth.

Even though maybe not so happy anymore because i was kinda getting a crush on that hottie besides me.

Dustin smiled at me, warmly and then asked me: ''So you wouldn't mind to be my company at the campfire tonight?''

Oh my god.

It wasn't exactly a date but it was cute!

Hay, at camps things were always going quicker.

I grinned and replied: ''I'd love, to.''

* * *

**DON'T WORRY! That won't change to Cy, it should just show Ty's overprotective brother side and a bit of Dustin's real self :D**

**Well, i hope you guys liked it and leave reviews! :)**

**And it's also still Cogan and Kick at the end! :D**


	14. You-Know-Who

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Here's a new chapter from me! :)**

**Thank you so much for the 100 reviews! :D**

**Sorry for so long no update, but i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

''Yeah, i'm dancing there since three years with my best friend Rocky and Tinka. Ty is only there since a short time.'' , i replied and Dustin nodded.

Then he suddenly had a smirk on his face but it was as soon disappeared as it came.

I was probably just imagining things.

That guy was pretty nice and not someone with a bad smirk.

''Ty told me, you guys were together.'' , he told me and i nodded.

That subject was brought up to often and i couldn't hear it anymore.

''Yeah, but that's the past. I don't have feelings for him anymore and he doesn't have some for me. I'm a single lady.'' , i said to him and that was the total truth.

Even though maybe not so happy anymore because i was kinda getting a crush on that hottie besides me.

Dustin smiled at me, warmly and then asked me: ''So you wouldn't mind to be my company at the campfire tonight?''

Oh my god.

It wasn't exactly a date but it was cute!

Hay, at camps things were always going quicker.

I grinned and replied: ''I'd love, to.''

* * *

**Later, before the campfire at Cece's and Kim's room**

**Cece's POV:**

I was with Kim in my room, getting ready for the campfire.

Dustin was going to pick me up every minute and i didn't know, what to wear.

Rocky didn't want to go to the campfire tonight, since she's not feeling well and Ty and Tinka were trying out the hotspots here.

Dustin also already showed me some.

Gosh, that guy was just adorable and i couldn't wait for later.

I groaned and looked through my suitcase.

Kim looked at me questioning, raising an eyebrow.

Why did she look like that?

She knew, that Dustin have a kinda - more - or- less- date.

Well, if you could call it that but what was her problem?

Did i do something wrong or did i look that bad right now?

I mean, i wasn't ready yet and...

Okay, i just had to ask her.

That look was creeping me out.

''What?'' , i asked her confused and she rolled her eyes.

Okay, i really didn't get her.

''Why are you going to go on a date with Dustin? Did you already forget your dream about -''

''Don't you even say that name! It was nothing. It was probably even a nightmare. I can't stand him'' , i almost cried the last sentence but than contained myself.

Kim smirked and asked: ''Him, who?''

I rolled my eyes at her.

Then i replied, groaning: '"He who must not be named"

Kim pretended to think and then said: "mhmh I DONT THINK voldemort is here but maybe I didnt see him"

I groaned and threw a pillow at her.

**(AN: Thanks to KarateGirl77 for the help with that :D )**

''Like i said, it was a nightmare!'', i told her and Kim just chuckled again.

''It didn't sound like a nightmare.'' , Kim told me and then started to say: ''Oh... Logan... I love you, too... I-''

''Stop it!'' , i shouted annoyed.

Logan Hunter was the guy, i dreamed off. Yes, you heard right.

I had no idea, why but it was annoying me, pretty much.

I didn't want anything from him, even though the dream was still fresh in my mind...

Well, i'm not going to bother you with that.

I didn't want anything from little Scooter and i had a date with Dustin, sooo...

Besides, i didn't need to hear, what i said.

I knew it and it was embarrassing but i didn't want anything from him.

Kim rolled her eyes but didn't say anything anymore.

Then suddenly it knocked on the cabin door.

''Cece, are you ready?'' , Dustin asked from the outside and my eyes went wide.

I quickly put a nice jeans and a blouse out and then cried back: ''Give me five more minutes!''

Kim just rolled her eyes again and then told me: ''I'm going now. Jack wanted to talk to me, before the campfire. Till later.''

Then she walked out and after she had walked out, i quickly changed, brushed one last time through my hear and then put my shoes on.

I just had to forget about this stupid dream.

I groaned and then walked out, where Dustin was waiting.

He smiled at me and took his arm out to me.

''You look great as always. Can we go? Ty and i organised a little surprise.'', he asked me and i nodded, blushing and then we walked to the campfire, together.

**Ty's POV:**

After Tinka dragged me away from the, like she called it 'Two love birds', we went down to the lake, to talk.

I thought about telling her, what was going on or not.

I meant, sure she is my girlfriend but will she get it wrong?

What should i do?

I sighed and Tinka looked odd at me.

''What's wrong baby?'' , she asked me confused.

I sighed again and replied: ''Nothing, i was just thinking.''

I couldn't tell her, just yet.

Tinka nodded but looked at me suspicious.

I just put an arm around her and kissed her hair.

I couldn't help Cece, if she didn't even wanted help but i want to protect my little sister.

She didn't need such an ass like Dustin.

Well, okay as a friend he was okay but not as a boyfriend.

He was a player. I could see that.

Tinka then suddenly looked questioning and pleading at me.

''Can't you really just tell me the surprise of the campfire this night?'', she asked me, pouting and i chuckled.

I leaned down and kissed her pouting lips short.

''Nope. Sorry, Baby but you will like it for sure.'' , i replied.

Well, also one reason why i had to be careful was because, i may loose my job.

If Dustin got to annoyed by me, i wouldn't be co-host anymore and his ideas for the camps are awesome.

Tinka groaned and i chuckled.

She was cute, when she was a bit mad.

''I would like it even more, if my boyfriend would tell me, what's going on.'' , she said to me and i chuckled.

Then i pretended, to look at my watch and told her: ''We have to go now, anyway. You'll see what Dustin and i planned.''

Tinka groaned again and nodded but then we walked to the campfire.

It was already dark outside and a few people were already around the fire.

Dustin and Cece were also already there, sitting and probably flirting.

I narrowed my eyes but quickly looked away.

Dustin seemed to notice me, whispered something in Cece's ear, who giggled and then walked up to me.

I almost rolled my eyes but contained myself.

Tinka gave me a short kiss as a goodbye and then joined Cece.

Dustin asked me: ''Should we start?''

I just nodded.

I didn't really want to talk to him but oh, well.

Dustin took out a megaphone and cried: ''Guys!''

I'm probably deaf tomorrow.

It was so loud and i was standing right besides him.

Wasn't a good idea.

Everybody stopped talking and they sat down on the benches around the fire.

Dustin and i stood in front of them and Dustin grinned.

''Welcome to our first campfire! I'm Dustin, finally live and in colour here and this is my co-host Tyler Blue!'' , he announced and everyone clapped.

I smiled at the guys, who were sitting around the campfire.

Dustin grinned at me and then continued: ''Well, we have a special for you tonight... It's this night more for the dancers.''

You heard some 'Boo's' from the karate-fighters and i rolled my eyes, as well as Dustin.

''But the next campfire will be more for our fighters. Well, anyway... We thought a while and since we had a few fights already here and the real jam is only at the end of the camp... We thought, we make a little competition tonight. Not any competition... We're going to make a dance battle!''

* * *

**Is Dustin really as bad as Ty thinks?**

**Well, that was the chapter :D**

**Thanks again to KarateGirl77 for the great idea at the talk with Kim and Cece :)**

**Not my longest i know and sorry, that you had to wait so long but i hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	15. Denying everywhere

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Here's a new chapter from me, even if i needed 4 days! :D**

**I'm not going to say much this time, just that i hope that you like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously _**

**_Ty's POV:_**

_Dustin asked me: ''Should we start?''_

_I just nodded._

_I didn't really want to talk to him but oh, well._

_Dustin took out a megaphone and cried: ''Guys!''_

_I'm probably deaf tomorrow._

_It was so loud and i was standing right besides him._

_Wasn't a good idea._

_Everybody stopped talking and they sat down on the benches around the fire._

_Dustin and i stood in front of them and Dustin grinned._

_''Welcome to our first campfire! I'm Dustin, finally live and in colour here and this is my co-host Tyler Blue!'' , he announced and everyone clapped._

_I smiled at the guys, who were sitting around the campfire._

_Dustin grinned at me and then continued: ''Well, we have a special for you tonight... It's this night more for the dancers.''_

_You heard some 'Boo's' from the karate-fighters and i rolled my eyes, as well as Dustin._

_''But the next campfire will be more for our fighters. Well, anyway... We thought a while and since we had a few fights already here and the real jam is only at the end of the camp... We thought, we make a little competition tonight. Not any competition... We're going to make a dance battle!''_

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

''But the next campfire will be more for our fighters. Well, anyway... We thought a while and since we had a few fights already here and the real jam is only at the end of the camp... We thought, we make a little competition tonight. Not any competition... We're going to make a dance battle!'', Deuce finished his speech and all the dancers started to cheer, while i just snuggled closer to Jack, who was discussing something with Jerry.

The dancer started to get in to pairs for the dance battle.

I had no idea, what they were talking about but i also didn't really care, to say the truth.

I just wanted to cuddle with Jack but Jerry was a bit annoying right now.

A campfire should be romantic with my boyfriend and not also with his best friend.

I sighed and looked at Logan, who was sitting besides Jerry, talking to Steven but he didn't seem to pay many attention to Steven.

He was taking glances at Cece the whole time.

I rolled my eyes at this.

Cece's dream about him, Logan staring at her the whole time...

Those guys won't realize it but they totally had the hots for each other and Cece was now drowning after this Dustin!

I groaned and Jack looked questioning at me.

I didn't tell him about Cece's dream because i promised it her but i was dying to do it.

I kissed his cheek and told him: ''It's nothing baby. Just a bit annoyed by my roommate.''

Jack chuckled and then replied: ''I can think of a reason why. Probably out of the same reason why i'm annoyed about my roommate?''

I nodded, chuckling.

Jack leaned down and kissed me for 6 seconds and my lips were tingling.

As we broke apart, he whispered to me: ''They have to figure that out on their own, like we did.''

I nodded , sighing and then we realized that they finally had paired up for the dance battle.

**Cece's POV:**

The dance battle was going to be so cool!

Out of loyalty, i of course went with Rocky in to a team.

We were 5 teams for this night and we had to dance to a song.

Who got the most cheers, would be the winner.

It were only that less teams, since not many wanted to dance at the first campfire.

At first were two guys of Shake it up- San Francisco there.

I couldn't stand this guys but damn could they dance.

Because, they got a few cheers but since there were also a lot of our dance- crew there, not much.

The second team was from Shake it up- L.A. and those two girls really rocked it.

Everybody cheered loud and i got a bit nervous.

''What if we don't win?!'' , i asked Rocky frankly.

Rocky rolled her eyes and replied: ''Calm down. It's just the first night. Besides, we're pretty good , too!''

Okay, maybe i'm a bit overreacting.

Well, i was already on 180 because of the talk with Kim.

I glanced at Logan.

Why did he have to haunt me in my stupid dreams?

I groaned and tried to get my gaze away from him.

I got a headache, only thinking about him but i shouldn't care anymore.

I had Dustin.

He was so sweet and not such a jerk as Logan.

The dream didn't mean anything.

I smiled at the thought as suddenly Rocky cried to me: ''Cece, it's our turn!''

I quickly got out of my daydream and then Dustin looked at me smiling.

He took the megaphone again and announced: ''Well and now here are my personal favorites of the evening! The beautiful Cece Jones and her best friend Rocky Blue from Shake it up- Chicago!''

I blushed a bit at the comment and then the music started and Rocky and i started dancing.

I just got lost in the beat and forgot the problems from me for those two minutes.

As Rocky and i were finished, the cheers were louder than from anyone else and also some people stood up.

The only ones, who was still sitting, looking really bitter were the guys out of Shake it up- Francisco.

''Well, i guess that we have a winner!'' , Dustin cried. ''Congratulations girls!''

Rocky and i looked at each other and then started squealing.

Everybody else cheered and our crew come up to us and hugged us.

Kim and Jack also stood up and hugged Rocky and me, along with the others of the Wasabi Warriors, that we met.

Garry also grinned wide, since we bet our more or less dance enemies.

After all the hugs of the guys, Dustin also came up to me, grinning wide.

He took me in to a big hug and told me: ''Congratulations, Cece. That was amazing.''

I blushed deep as we broke apart and replied: ''Thanks Dustin. That means a lot.''

Dustin smiled and then i suddenly noticed how close our faces were.

He leaned down.

Okay, stop! That was wrong!

I only knew that guy since today and we weren't even on a real date but we're only here for two weeks, right?

Time is running so why not?

Besides, then i can finally forget that stupid jerk, named little Scooter.

I leaned up to him and we met in the middle in a kiss.

Everybody gasped and Dustin smiled against my lips.

Right before i closed my eyes, i saw Logan, walking away, followed by Jack.

What was wrong with that guy.

We kissed for ten seconds and i now also saw the shocked faces of Ty, Kim and Rocky.

Ty looked at me in disbelieve (What was his problem? He also had a girlfriend now!) and Kim also looked confused.

Rocky half- grinned half looked, like she wanted to lecture me but i didn't care.

It was a really, REALLY nice kiss and it was the perfect evening.

Even though, i wondered where Logan went...

**Logan's POV:**

As Cece and Dustin started kissing, i walked away.

This whole thing was already creepy enough for me, but as soon as their lips met, i couldn't take it anymore.

Why was i even so angry?

I shouldn't care. It was only Sissy.

How could she kiss a guy, that she only knew since today?

I groaned and slid down on the side of one of the trees, a good part away from the campfire.

Why was i thinking about Cece and why was this annoying me so much?

I groaned again, just as i saw Jack, walking up to me.

''Dude, what's wrong?'' , he asked me confused.

I glared at him.

''As if you wouldn't know that.'' , i replied , mad at myself.

Jack chuckled at my expression but then looked serious again.

''Dude, i can tell you, why it's bothering you so much.'' , he told me and i looked at him questioning.

I seriously had no idea.

''You're in love with Cece. You have to admit it, you're jealous.'' , he added and i looked at him, as if he made a bad joke.

Me? In love with Cece? Never.

That was the worst joke, i've ever heard.

''I'm not in love with Cece. I just can't believe that she went that low, to kiss a guy, she only knows since today.'', i replied angry and then stood up.

I started to walk away.

I really didn't want to talk about this.

It was only annoying me and totally confusing me.

I could never be in love with Cece!

Jack sighed and walked after me.

''You know, that you can't run away from your feelings forever? If i would be you, i would try to show her, who's the better one from Dustin and you instead of trying to deny your feelings.'' , he told me and i rolled my eyes.

I just continued walking, this time quicker.

Then, as we were before our cabin, i said to him: ''I don't have any feelings to deny.'' and walked in.

Jack groaned and followed me in but didn't say anything more for tonight.

Gladly.


	16. Don't freak out

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Here's a new chapter from me, even if i needed 4 days! :D**

**I'm not going to say much this time, just that i hope that you like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**A lot Kick today! :D**

**It's basically Cogan and Kick, so don't be to hard, when there won't be that much Tynka.**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

''I'm not in love with Cece. I just can't believe that she went that low, to kiss a guy, she only knows since today.'', i replied angry and then stood up.

I started to walk away.

I really didn't want to talk about this.

It was only annoying me and totally confusing me.

I could never be in love with Cece!

Jack sighed and walked after me.

''You know, that you can't run away from your feelings forever? If i would be you, i would try to show her, who's the better one from Dustin and you instead of trying to deny your feelings.'' , he told me and i rolled my eyes.

I just continued walking, this time quicker.

Then, as we were before our cabin, i said to him: ''I don't have any feelings to deny.'' and walked in.

Jack groaned and followed me in but didn't say anything more for tonight.

Gladly.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Jack's POV:**

I went to the cabin of Cece and Kim this morning, a bit earlier since Kim and i wanted to go for a walk before the breakfast started.

I also wanted to talk to Logan but that was totally useless at the moment.

Well, but spending time with my girlfriend was always the best .

I smiled and knocked at the cabin from Kim and Cece.

''Coming!'' , Kim cried from the inside and i smiled a little more at her voice.

Yeah, that sounds cheesy but this girl was driving me crazy.

I didn't understand why Logan would want to miss that, because of his stupid denial.

Then the door to the girls cabin went open and Kim came out.

Even though she wasn't styled up or anything, she looked stunning.

''Hey.'' , i greeted her and gave her a long kiss.

She smiled against my lips and put her arms around my neck.

As we broke apart after 2 minutes, out of breath, Kim told me: ''Thanks for saving me. Cece was rumbling on and on about Dustin and denying, what really was going on.''

I chuckled and rolled playfully my eyes.

Then i made a bow and replied: ''No problem. Jack Brewer, your savior in the need. Always there.''

Kim laughed, punched me playfully in the shoulder and then she took my hand.

We started walking around the camp and talked about a few random things and how it is, with our roommates and so on.

It wasn't a totally cheesy or endless romantic date but it was with Kim and that made it perfect.

We were still talking and walking, as i suddenly heard a voice from behind: ''I thought, that disgusting things are not allowed here.''

I turned around angry with Kim to see the Black Dragons standing there.

Kim also looked angry and told Frank: ''Shut up , Frank or i'll make you shut up.''

Frank rolled his eyes and took a few steps forward to us.

I glared at him, while he replied to Kim: ''Try me, blondie.''

Okay, that was enough.

I just wanted to punch Frank, as i suddenly heard someone shouting: ''Guys! No fighting out of the competitions!''

We turned around, to see one of the staffs standing there, glaring at us.

I groaned but backed away, as well as Frank and the Black Dragons in the other direction.

Kim stood there, her arms crossed but i took her with me.

''Come on, babe. They're not worth it.'' , i whispered in to her ear and took her hand again.

She groaned but followed me.

''Those guys are so going to get it at the competition. If he ever calls me Kimmy or blondie again, i won't care if i get kicked out of the camp.'' , Kim told me in anger and i shook my head, smiling.

Actually i should be terrified but it was kinda cute, when she was acting like this.

I put an arm around her shoulders and replied: ''Those guys will see, what they have from that at the competition.''

Kim nodded and then we went in to the eating hall for breakfast.

**At the hall**

**Ty's POV:**

Tinka and I were just entering the hall for breakfast, as i saw Cece and Dustin entering, too, walking hand in hand.

I could only shake my head at them.

How could Cece be so stubborn?

Tinka looked confused up to me.

''What's wrong, baby?'' , she asked me, concerned.

I forced a smile and replied: ''Everything is perfect. I'm just still tired from yesterday at the campfire.''

Tinka looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

She didn't believe me and i could see that.

I didn't want to lie to her but what would she say, if i tell her that i didn't want Cece to be together with Dustin.

That what everybody else would think, too.

That i was still in love with Cece but that's a lie.

I love Tinka and only her.

Tinka dragged me outside of the hall again and then stopped in front of me, with crossed arms.

She questioned me: ''Could you please finally tell me why you're acting like this?''

I sighed. I should've told her.

I should tell her now.

I sighed again and then replied: ''Okay, i'll tell you, Tinka but please hear me out and don't freak out.''

Tinka looked confused , but then nodded.

Hopefully, i won't be a single man after this.

''Tinka, look... I don't think that Dustin is the right one for Cece. I was a player myself and he is definitely , too. He was talking about her like if she was a toy and then he was just constantly flirting with her and just kissed her, a few hours after they met. I don't like this and not because i'm still in love with Cece, no. She's like a sister to me but this guy is creeping me out. Cece is together with the wrong guy. I don't know, who's the right guy for her but Dustin definitely not and someone has to speak some sense in to her. That's why i was acting like this and why i was tensed yesterday and today. You know, that i love you Tinka but i'm also concerned about my little sister.'' , i told her and Tinka at first didn't say anything for a while.

Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad.

**Logan's POV:**

I just entered the eating hall with Steven and Jerry.

They kept asking me , why i just walked away yesterday but i ignored it.

I had no idea either but it definitely wasn't , because Cece kissed Dustin.

At least, i hoped so.

I couldn't be in love with Cece Jones.

That was impossible.

She was just so... Urgh.

''Dude, are you still listening?'' , Steven asked me, waving his hand in front of my face.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

''Huh? Yes, i am. Sorry guys, i just slept bad.'' , i told them and Jerry laughed.

I glared at him and he added: ''Yeah, you probably dreamed in your nightmare about Cece and Dustin, kissing.''

I rolled my eyes and just walked away.

Steven and Jerry laughed behind me and i just sat down at our usual table.

I really didn't need any more mocking.

I already had enough yesterday from Jack and this morning, until he finally left to go away with Kim.

I groaned, just as i saw Cece and Dustin walking in, laughing and holding hands.

I felt a sting in my stomach but ignored it.

I couldn't be in love with Cece.

That was just so damn wrong and i also shouldn't care that she was with Dustin, right?

''Hey Dude!'' , Jack greeted me, who sat down to me.

I gave him a glare and Kim chuckled.

Rocky also just came to the table and gave me a quick smile.

Kim cried: ''Cece! Dustin! We're over here!''

Great. I wanted to tell her, to not call them but it would came out stupid and it was to late.

They already came over, smiling and still holding hands.

I had the feeling to throw up and none appetite.

''Hey guys!'' , Dustin greeted us cheerfully as well as Cece and they sat down.

Everybody greeted them back but i just kept silent.

Dustin looked questioning at me and then asked: ''Hey, Logan, right? Why did you just ran away yesterday at the campfire? It wasn't even over.''


End file.
